This invention relates to fluid-conducting devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to devices and methods for venting a conduit and allowing fluid flow through the conduit.
Vents, drains, vacuum relieving devices, and the like for fluid-conducting equipment are known and commercially available. For example, manually and pressure operated valves are used in such applications. However, such valves require manual operation and observation by a human operator and/or may be comprised of numerous interacting parts and control systems, and therefore require maintenance personnel and may be relatively expensive.
It is also known to use float tanks to prevent contamination of a fluid source or supply. For example, the water tank on a household commode is used to isolate water supply from the commode bowl. Similarly, a float tank is used at self-service car washes to isolate the community water supply lines from the soap and chemicals which are mixed with the water at the car wash. The float tank prevents backflow of the car wash chemicals into the community water supply lines when the pressure in the water supply lines is suddenly reduced, as may occur when fire trucks begin pumping from the water supply. Such float tanks are relatively expensive and require maintenance personnel.
Therefore, there is a need for a venting device which may be used to continuously, automatically, and passively vent, drain, and prevent the formation of vacuums in fluid-conducting conduits; and which includes no moving parts and is inexpensive to manufacture, install, and maintain.